Tanikaze
Thông tin |slot2= |slot3=- Khóa - |slot4=- Khóa - |slot1icon= |slot2icon= |fuel=15 |ammo=20 | M_Torp = +1 | M_Armor = +1 | S_Fuel =1 | S_Ammo =1 | S_Steel =6 |rarity 1=5 |name 1= Tanikaze Kai |japanesename 1= 谷風改 |hv 1 = Cốc phong - gió thung lũng |id 1= 169 |class 1= Kagerou |type 1= DD |hp 1= 32 |firepower 1= 12 (48) |armor 1= 14 (49) |torpedo 1= 28 (79) |evasion 1= 46 (88) |AA 1= 16 (49) |aircraft 1= 0 |ASW 1= 28 (68) |LOS 1= 8 (39) |luck 1= 16 (59) |time 1= Lv 30 ( 100 100) |speed 1= Nhanh |range 1= Ngắn |slot 1= 3 |slot1 1= |slot2 1= |slot3 1=- Trống - |slot4 1=- Khóa- |slot1icon 1= |slot2icon 1= |fuel 1=15 |ammo 1=20 | M_Torp 1= +1 | M_Armor 1= +1 | M_AA 1= +1 | M_FP 1= +1 | S_Fuel 1=1 | S_Ammo 1=2 | S_Steel 1=10 |rarity 2=6 |name 2= Tanikaze D Kai |japanesename 2= 谷風丁改 |hv 2= Cốc phong - gió thung lũng |id 2= 359 |class 2= Kagerou |type 2= DD |hp 2= 33 |firepower 2= 11(59) |armor 2= 14(51) |torpedo 2= 32(84) |evasion 2= 49(88) |AA 2= 27(80) |aircraft 2= 0 |ASW 2= 45(88) |LOS 2= 10(48) |luck 2= 18(84) |build 2= Nâng cấp |time 2= Lv70 ( 680 360 50 20) |speed 2= Nhanh |range 2= Ngắn |slot 2= 3 |slot1 2=Súng máy 25mm 2 nòng★+5 |slot2 2=Bom chống tàu ngầm Kiểu 3 |slot3 2=Bom chống tàu ngầm Kiểu 95 |slot4 2=- Khóa - |slot1icon 2= |slot2icon 2= |slot3icon 2= |fuel 2=15 |ammo 2=25 | M_Torp 2= +1 | M_Armor 2= +1 | M_AA 2= +2 | M_FP 2= +1 | S_Fuel 2=1 | S_Ammo 2= 2 | S_Steel 2=11 | S_Bauxite 2=1 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip4 = |Clip6 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip27 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |Setsubun2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 夏が終わっちまったねぇ。なんだか、さみしいねぇ。うん、まぁ、いいか。夏はまた、来年も来るしねぇ、な。 おぉ～、いいね～。 |Fall2015_EN = Vậy là mùa hè cuối cung cũng hết. Có một chút gì đó buồn , đúng không? Meh, gì cũng được. Rồi cuối cùng thì lại có mùa hè khác vào năm sau thôi. Ooh, được~ |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_2_Note = |FallEvent2015 = かぁ～！この谷風の見せ場だねぇ～！よっしゃぁ！ |FallEvent2015_EN = Haah! Đây là điểm nhấn dành cho Tanikaze ! Yosha! |FallEvent2015_Clip = |FallEvent2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = おお、クリスマスかい！いいね、クリスマス！えー…えっ、ターキーってやつ、食べてみたいわね！ |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Ooh, giáng sinh rồi? giáng sinh thật tuyệt vời đúng không! Eh... thứ "gà tây" này.... em muốn thử ăn nó! |EndOfYear2015 = かぁー！もう師走かい、早いもんだね。おお、大晦日までに掃除もしとかなきゃなぁ。年越しそばも楽しみだね～、ニャン♪ |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = Kaa! đã tháng 12 rồi, nhanh vậy.Em vừa dọn xong rồi. Mong chờ Toshikosha Soba quá, nyan. |EndOfYear2015_Note = |Setsubun2016 = かぁっ！節分かい！こいつは粋だねぇーっ、誰に投げりゃいいんだい？浜風かぁ？…ア゛ッ！？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Kaa! It's Setsubun! This is nifty. Who should I throw it at? Hamakaze? Ah!? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = From Setsubun 2015 |Valentine2016 = よぅ提督！これを食べてくれよ！この谷風が作ったチョコレートだぜ！美味いよ！ |Valentine2016_EN = Yo, admiral! Have some of this! This is Tanikaze's personally-made chocolate! It's delicious! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = おっ、提督何だい。チョコのお返しかい？くぅ、粋だね！ありがたいの。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Hey, Admiral what's up? Return for the chocolate? Ku, how nifty! I'm grateful. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |Spring2016 = おっ！春だ！春だねぇ！提督ぅ～、みんなとお花見と洒落込もうよぉ！なぁ？かぁ～、粋だねぇ！ |Spring2016_EN = Ah! It's spring! It's spring, isn't it! Admiral~ Let's dressed up and go flower viewing with everyone! 'Kay!? Kaa~ that's chic of you! |Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = ほぉぉー！？何てこったい！三周年だってよー！こいつは、めでたいな！お祝いだよ！あぁぁー |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Wooh? What'cha say!? It's our third anniversary!? This is... such a fantastic event! Let's celebrate! Aaah! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = この季節は雨が多いね。雨の音もこうしてゆっくり聞いていれば、悪くないわね。 |RainySeason2016_EN = It rains often during this season. When you concentrate on carefully listening to the sound of the rain, it's not all that bad |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Nhân vật * Lồng tiếng : Komatsu Mana (小松真奈) * Minh họa : Parsley (パセリ) Ngoại hình * Cô có mái tóc ngắn màu đen cùng một chiếc băng đô cột tóc màu trắng. Tính cách * Cô nói theo kiểu của một Edokko (biệt danh người dân Tokyo tự đặt cho mình, theo nghĩa đen là "những đứa trẻ thời Edo") kiểu mẫu mặc dù được chế tạo ở Osaka. Điều này trái ngươc với Ryuujou - nói tiếng Kansai mặc dù được chế tạo ở Yokohama, nơi gần Tokyo. Ngoài ra, cô còn có một mối quan hệ khá tốt đẹp với Suzukaze (vì giọng hai người họ giống nhau). Thông tin bên lề *Từng tham gia trận Midway, nhiệm vụ vận tải tới Guadalcanal và cuộc rút lui khỏi Guadalcanal. *Chìm trong chiến đấu, 6 tháng 6 1944 tại Sibutu Passage, Tawi-Tawi, Philippines (05°42′N 120°41′E). *Tên của cô (谷風 - Cốc Phong) có nghĩa là gió thung lũng (hoặc gió xuân). Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm *Khu trục hạm Tanikaze trên Wikipedia en:en: es: zh:谷風 pt: Category:Khu trục hạm Category:Lớp Kagerou Category:Tàu không thể đóng